


“Do you want to stop, love?”

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fisting, F/F, Fisting, Graphic Description, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Mirajane and Erza try something new, and the experience proves to be something worth savouring.





	“Do you want to stop, love?”

**Author's Note:**

> for erzajane week 2019 prompt - savour 
> 
> gotta shout out evren, jade, kaat, monny, and bailey because every time I suggest something like this instead of saying "hmm mayhaps not" they actively encourage it and? that's friendship babey
> 
> no excuse here, just realised that there was no erzajane fisting and well... someone had to change that oof

It had started off as a bet, a stupid dare which Mirajane would have ignored, would have written off as Laxus’ stupidity and moved on. But Erza had been oddly fired up by the challenge, excited almost, and Mirajane could not deny her of something that she wanted, that she would hopefully enjoy. 

 

“I think - shit - I think you need more lube.” Erza’s back arched and then her body fell forward, backside thrust higher in the air where Mirajane’s fingers entered it. 

 

She hummed her response, uncapped the bottle and retracted her two fingers far enough out of Erza to squeeze the cool gel over them. When Mirajane pressed them back in, a third joined them. Erza whined, low in her throat, hips rocking backwards as Mirajane brought the three fingers in to their third knuckle. It was smoother now, with more lubricant, and Mirajane was increasingly glad that she had decided not to wear gloves; feeling Erza quiver around her was delectable, sent pleasure shooting straight between her own thighs. 

 

Mirajane steadied Erza with one hand on the redhead’s hip and she thrust deeply, pulled her fingers apart as far as she dared, until Erza was panting, hands knotted desperately in their messy sheets. 

 

Somewhere it has become more about pleasure than pride, not trying to prove Freed and Laxus wrong, that they could do this, but actually wanting to carry the act out; to finish it properly. Mirajane would have preferred doing this the other way, through Erza’s slick cunt instead of her ass, but her girlfriend was stubborn, and wanted to be as accurate as possible to the challenge that Freed and Laxus had inadvertently set. 

 

“So good, Mirajane…” Erza moaned, offering a brief smile over her shoulder before her body drooped once more, her face planted firmly against their mattress. 

 

Mirajane applied more lubricant, worked in a fourth finger with the fifth soon to join. She was thorough, and perhaps slower than necessary, but Erza’s thighs shook around her, her breath laboured with just, and Mirajane wanted to prolong that, to keep Erza wanting until her body could not take it anymore. 

 

They had fallen from time, existed only in each other’s arms, and Mirajane savoured that intimacy, savoured every sound and scent and sensation that Erza offered. So she took things slower, testing how far she could go before taking it there, surpassing both of their limits. 

 

Tentatively, Mirajane tried shallow thrusts, removed her pinkie and her thumb in order to make room and allow herself to push her hand in to the third knuckle. Erza screamed then, her voice ricocheting from the walls and hips cantering, bucking wildly; it was only when her thighs gave way that Mirajane realised that she had orgasmed for the first time that evening, powerful enough to leave Titania shaking and limp across their mattress. Mirajane cradled Erza around her middle, hand held still inside her ass. 

 

“Do you want to stop, love?” She pressed kisses over Erza’s lower back, scraped her teeth along the bottom of her spine, and the redhead shook her head furiously: no. 

 

Erza swivelled her head once more, brown iris almost lost in the lust-blown pupil, tears beading on her generous lashes, and she was desperate; begging. She shook her head. Mirajane could not refuse her. 

 

With more lubricate spread over her slender digits, Mirajane teased her other two fingers back inside Erza, stretching her out further until all five fit snugly inside. And then she rocked her body, wrist moving restricted, with each motion her hand going deeper insider Erza. She kept the bottle of lube on hand, but Erza was whining again, meeting her thrusts in earnest, scarlet hair matted with sweat, and Mirajane was in love then, like she always was. She wanted to become less than herself, to somehow be able to get closer to Erza; more intimate. If she could become the air, or the ocean, could be inside Erza, with her always, in ways that she could not even dream of, then that would be perfect for her; for them. But this was a start, at least, or as close as they would be able to get. And it was enough… for now. 

 

“God, please Mirajane.” Erza huffed, her moans going silent as the first signs of exhaustion began to set in. Mirajane was not sure what her girlfriend wanted, did not think that even Erza truly understood, but still she complied, holding Erza still as her hand balled into a fist and, finally, sunk inside. 

 

A noise was torn from Erza, primal and greedy and full, and Mirajane wondered if she could cum like this, untouched, just listening to Erza sob out broken fragments of her name. 

 

“You’re doing to good, sweetheart. So, so good.” Mirajane soothed, her lips finding any expanse of skin they could and claiming it. Erza shuddered at the praise, overwhelmed, and Mirajane began to move her hand again, small circles to test out the sensation and then longer, more purposeful movements. 

 

It was different now, mesmerising to watch as her hand disappeared, a part of her fully insider Erza, pleasuring her. She was warm and slick with lube, and every harsh swing of her arm Erza met wildly, until she was almost bouncing on Mirajane’s fist, sucking in the other woman until her wrist began to slide in too. 

 

Erza was lost to herself, frenzied, hips bucking and sinking and rolling until Mirajane was holding on more for herself than to ease the stretch. 

 

“I’m so full.” Erza groaned, throwing her head back and screwing her eyes shut. 

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Mirajane replied quietly, and then Erza came again, loud and hard, legs quivering in wave after wave of raw pleasure. 

 

She collapsed against the bed then, and Mirajane eased herself out with a lewd ‘pop’. When she was free, Erza cried out in despair. 

 

“I wish we could stay like that forever.” She muttered, lost in her own bliss. 

 

Mirajane understood, felt it too; moments could be savoured, but would ultimately be forgotten, the true emotions and sensations experienced dampened over time. If they could stay together, somehow be  _ inside  _ one another, then the feelings of intimacy would never cease, and Mirajane knew that she would never tire of that, of the beauty of it all. 

 

“Sleep, love. You need to rest.” Mirajane stroked back Erza’s hair, but the redhead was already gone, body too tired to fight any longer. 

 

She looked sweet like that; peaceful. 

 

Mirajane fell in love all over again. 


End file.
